Katsuyu Week
by LightKey27
Summary: Serie de one-shots, drabbles y viñetas alusivas a los prompts de la "Katsuyu Week 2017" Día 5: Unspoken bond. [Bakugou x Tsuyu] [Izuchako] [Todomomo]
1. Día 5: Enlaces

_**Katsuyu Week**_

" _ **Day 5: Unspoken Bond"**_

 _ **Katsuyu [Bakugou x Tsuyu]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero academia/My hero academia no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia, la cual fue inspirada en una imagen del juego de BNHA [La portada del fic]_

 _Este fic participa en la Katsuyu Week 2017, específicamente para el día 5._

 _N/A: Mi segundo one-shot de esta pareja, estoy súper tarde con la Katsuyu Week, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero disculpen mis errores ortográficos que les dificulten la lectura TwT aún sigo trabajando en ello, así como también el posible OOC que pueda haber con los personajes._

.

.

.

Debían estar mal de la cabeza si creían que eso se quedaría así.

Luego de la fiesta que se había realizado para los estudiantes de la clase 1-A en un intento por parte de las autoridades en hacer creer que no hay nada por qué preocuparse, un pequeño grupo se separó del resto guiados por Kaminari quien insistía en que era la oportunidad perfecta para disfrutar de la nueva sala de juegos inaugurada hace pocas semanas en el centro comercial, del cual no se encontraban lejos.

—No lo sé ¿Qué opinas de esto Iida-kun? —cuestionó Yaoyorozu no muy convencida de la idea de su amigo, después de todo eran aspirantes a héroes y no se podían permitir bajar la guardia, mucho menos cuando han sido objeto de ataque por parte de los villanos, por esa razón decidió escuchar al presidente de la clase que, sin duda alguna, estaba segura que opinaría de manera similar a ella.

—En estos tiempos no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar —respondió elocuentemente —Nuestro deber como estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia U.E es mantenernos alerta ante cualquiera situación que se presente—La poseedora de la singularidad de la creación inerte asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por el joven —Sin embargo…—eso no se lo esperaba ¿Qué más tenía que añadir?

—En vista de que nuestros superiores se han tomado la molestia de organizarnos un evento en el cual pudimos relajarnos aunque sea un rato, quisiera cumplir con su voluntad y disfrutar del resto del día, todo héroe también necesita aunque sea, un día de descanso para ser productivo —los presentes festejaron ante el discurso proclamado por el joven de las piernas particulares, pero voltearon a ver a Momo por si tenía alguna otra objeción.

—Supongo que Iida-kun tiene razón —aceptó finalmente caminando hacia el lugar indicado por el rubio.

—¡Será muy divertido! ¿Verdad Deku-kun? —preguntó Ochako al joven Midoriya que se encontraba hablando, o más bien escuchando, a Iida, la repentina aparición de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa y con un tartamudeo le dio la razón.

—¡Hay un nuevo juego! Es un simulador de una pista de baile—sentenció Kaminari elevando su voz y demostrando entusiasmo para que todos se aminaran. Sonrió al ver que logró su objetivo.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro de que un lugar lleno de juegos electrónicos es el mejor lugar para que descargues toda tu emoción, chico Wheeey? —comentó en tono de burla Kyouka, no es que fuera algún tipo de bully* pero no podía contenerse cuando se trataba de ese chico.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!—quizás era por el hecho de que ni siquiera entendía que se estaba riendo de él.

Pobre chico.

—¿Eh? ¿Bakugou? No pensé que vendrías a este lugar—comentó Kirishima al notar la presencia del chico de las explosiones en la caminata hacia el centro comercial.

—¡Les demostraré a todos que soy el número uno! —gruñó rápidamente, fijando su vista en aquel peli-verde que se encontraba a cierta distancia, ruborizado por estar hablando con Uraraka.

No permitiría que Deku destacara, no de nuevo.

—No cabe duda de que eres muy competitivo Bakugou—declaró una voz con semblante neutral que el joven reconoció muy bien, no sólo porque ya han utilizado ese tono de burla con él, sino que también esa chica es conocida por decir las cosas sin temor a nadie.

 _Así como él._

—¡Cállate rana! —gritó y antes de que pudiera provocar alguna explosión, el chico de cabellos dorados anunció que habían llegado.

Les tomó alrededor de veinte minutos llegar hasta el salón, el chico los llevó dentro en donde se hizo notorio el cambio de luces con respecto al iluminado centro comercial.

—Están así para darle mejor ambiente—les dijo Kaminari dirigiéndose a comprar los boletos para que todos pudieran disfrutar de los diversos juegos, recibiendo incluso un gran, e inesperado, descuento por ser estudiantes de la academia.

—¡Esto sí que es otra onda! —declaró Mineta mientras se distraía con el desfile de mini faldas que había frente a él, pues aunque no lo pareciera había una buena cantidad de chicas en el lugar.

—Bien ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —Preguntó Kirishima ansioso por las atracciones —Quiero probarlas todas.

—En este folleto nos brinda información acerca de cada estación de entretenimiento, podemos comenzar con cualquiera, pero para utilizar la pista de baile, debemos recolectar mil puntos como mínimo y deben ser de diferentes juegos—anunció Iida ajustándose las gafas —Es decir que si quieren jugar con todas, deberán ir en algún orden.

—¡No me digas qué hacer, maldito cuatro ojos!—vociferó el joven rubio de ojos carmesí —Lograré jugar en todos y quedaré en primer lugar en cada uno de ellos —declaró para luego retirarse y comenzar con su plan.

—Ejem…—Iida se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió —Los puntos más fáciles de ganar se encuentran en la línea derecha, los que quieran seguirme…¿Eh? —el joven de gafas se percató de que solamente habían tres personas que lo estaban escuchando.

—Iida-kun, eres un líder por naturaleza ¿Cierto? —preguntó Tsuyu inocentemente.

—Lo siento Iida-kun, los demás se dispersaron luego de que Bakugou lo hiciera—se lamentó Uraraka, intentando tener tacto al decirlo, pues sabía que su amigo estaría afectado por ello.

—Podemos comenzar con tu plan Iida-san, sé que si lo seguimos podremos utilizar la pista de baile—comentó Izuku intentando animar a su amigo.

—Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-kun, Asu-Tsuyu-san…Muchas gracias ¡No los defraudaré! —y así dieron inicio a su travesía a través de la sala de juegos.

.

.

.

—¡Rayos, no he podido conseguir ni quinientos puntos! —se lamentó Denki con desánimo.

—Yo por poco lo consigo, me faltaron cincuenta puntos —indicó Erijou decepcionado —Esto no es de hombres.

—¿Qué tal les fue chicas? —preguntó el rubio al grupo de Mina que se estaba acercando a donde ellos se encontraban.

—No pudimos terminar uno de los juegos con más puntos porque Mineta estaba…estaba…¡Ah! Afortunadamente Momo y Todoroki-kun se dieron cuenta y se encargaron de él —ahora en la entrada del lugar se puede apreciar un cubo de hielo con un ser pequeño y malévolo dentro atado con una cantidad innumerable de cuerda, cadenas, entre otras cosas, con el fin de evitar que escape. Por supuesto, todo fue obra del equipo TodoMomo.

—¿Quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros obtuvo mil puntos en los juegos? —preguntó Kyouka en voz alta.

—¡No hables sin saber, orejas largas! —exclamó Katsuki quien se acercó a ellos de manera arrogante, mostrándoles su tarjeta de puntos, la cual tenía indicado el número mil quinientos en ella.

—¡Es imposible!

—¡Increíble, él lo logró!

Bakugou recibió una buena cantidad de elogios, pero no duró mucho, debido al pequeño grupo que hizo su aparición.

—¡Tres mil puntos cada uno! —gritó Denki asombrado —¡¿Cómo lo han conseguido?!

—Todo fue gracias a Iida-kun—aceptó Ochako —¡Tenía unas estrategias increíbles!

—Se nota que estudió bien cada juego y sólo con una leída al folleto—añadió alegremente Midoriya.

—Planificó muy bien los puntos que otorgaba cada juego y así pudimos lograrlo, eres increíble Iida-kun—felicitó, o así parecía, Tsuyu.

—Gracias por sus elogios—agradeció el de gafas —He aprendido mucho de ti Midoriya-kun.

—Eso significa que ustedes cinco irán a la pista de baile—declaró Yaoyorozu que se acababa de incorporar al grupo.

—Muy bien Deku, te aplastaré —gruñó por lo bajo el chico de las explosiones.

.

.

.

—¡Iida-kun estás fuera! —Yaoyorozu, quien había estado haciendo de árbitro en la primera ronda de baile, anunció al primer eliminado.

—Es algo irónico que teniendo esas piernas, se le dificulte bailar —comentó Mina.

—Es comprensible, si se llega a fracturar o lesionar las piernas, sería un gran problema, es mejor que opte por cuidarlas y no tener accidentes innecesarios.

—¡Todoroki! —exclamaron todos con asombro, no lo habían visto desde que se fue con Momo para encargarse de Mineta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un rostro inexpresivo, característico de él.

—Nada—contestó Kirishima —Es sólo que pensamos que te habías ido.

—Ah…eso, estoy esperando a alguien—declaró sin dar más explicaciones, aunque luego de unos minutos todos supieron de quién se trataba.

—Iida-kun es el nuevo árbitro, buenas noches a todos—se despidió Momo caminando al lado de Shouto.

No le importaban las miradas curiosas que estaban recibiendo.

En ese momento sólo existían ellos dos.

Luego de que la pareja se fuera, el resto de los chicos se concentró en la batalla y se asombraron al ver la temática que estaba anunciando la pantalla.

"Baile con pareja"

—Entiendo que Midoriya y Uraraka trabajarán juntos, pero….

—¿Tsuyu y Bakugou?

Las especulaciones sobre la pareja formada no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Cállense malditos! —por supuesto, la respuesta del joven Katsuki tampoco.

—Llegando a este punto sólo tienes dos opciones Bakugou-chan —comentó Asui —O bailas conmigo o te rindes y Midoriya-kun y Ochako-chan ganan.

La chica había dado justo en el clavo.

—¡Eso jamás! —declaró tomándola de la mano y llevándola frente a la máquina para iniciar el duelo.

—Prepárate para perder Deku —anunció Bakugou, haciendo tragar en seco al peli-verde.

—Buena suerte Tsuyu-chan—dijo Uraraka a la del quirk rana.

—Buena suerte a ti también, Ochako-chan—respondió ella —No lo vayas a arruinar, Bakugou—le dijo a él logrando sacarle una vena en la frente.

¿Pero quién se creía esta tipa que era?

—Comienza en 3,2,1 ¡Bailen! —las parejas comenzaron a mover los pies, los nervios de Izuku eran evidentes en su rostro, mientras que Uraraka reía por lo divertido que era el juego.

Por otra parte, para asombro de muchos, la sincronización que presentaban Asui y Bakugou era totalmente inesperada.

Cada paso, cada salto, cada giro.

Todo de manera simultánea.

—Parece que tienes buen ritmo Bakugou —dijo Tsuyu mientras realizaba un movimiento con sus brazos.

—No está nada mal, para ser tú, rana—admitió él, le había tomado por sorpresa el que ella pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

No sólo era en su personalidad, ni en sus palabras.

Incluso sin decir nada ellos lograban estar en el mismo nivel.

Eso era nuevo para él.

Estaban tan concentrados el uno con el otro, que ni siquiera se percataron de que el grupo de Midoriya había sido descalificado, Ochako dio un mal paso e hizo que Deku dejara de bailar para evitar que ella se golpeara con el suelo.

Ese suceso pasó desapercibido para muchos, porque casi todos estaban concentrados en el equipo que aún quedaba en la pista.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, para Bakugou aquello había pasado de ser una competencia por ser el número uno, a pasar un rato agradable con alguien.

Y para ser sincero, no lo cambiaría por nada.

.

.

.

.:fin:.


	2. Día 6: Cambio de Quirk

_**Katsuyu Week**_

 _ **Día 6: Cambio de Quirk**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero academia/My Hero academia no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia._

 _Notas del autor al final._

 _Disculpen los errores que le dificulten la lectura, estoy trabajando en ellos para reducirlos._

 _Una aclaración, esto sería como una línea de tiempo paralela, para los que no siguen el manga, sepan que hay hecho similares y contradictorios con lo que planteo, por lo que sería el mismo universo, pero una situación digamos...distinta,antes de los hechos en el manga y próximamente anime._

.

.

.

¿De qué se trataba?

La confusión reinaba en el lugar, los héroes se miraban entre ellos intentando identificar qué les había ocurrido.

¿Por qué de repente no podían utilizar sus poderes?

Atinadamente, varios de los chicos llegaron a la conclusión de que era debido al último ataque recibido por el villano al cuál enfrentaban, el problema radicaba en...

¿Cómo lo vencerían de ese modo?

—¡La ayuda ha llegado! —gritó Midnight con entusiasmo rompiendo una parte de su traje para liberar aquel somnífero que en pocos minutos logró hacer caer el villano.

—¡Midnight-san! —gritó Iida intentando correr rápidamente hacia ella, pero la velocidad de sus piernas se vio reducida al de una persona promedio y en pocos segundo el joven terminó tendido en el suelo, la peli-morada se percató de ello y luego de encargarle a los demás héroes que la acompañaban, el villano, ella, junto a Aizawa, se llevaron a los chicos directo a la academia.

Era una locura lo que había ocurrido.

.

.

.

—¿Alguna vez habías visto algo como esto? —los chicos estaban en las camillas de la enfermería siendo atendidos por Recovery girl, Aizawa analizaba la pregunta hecha por su compañera, pero no tenía respuesta para darle.

En la habitación un roedor de singular características entró para encontrarse con los héroes profesionales que trajeron a los chicos en busca de ayuda médica.

—Ya he revisado los exámenes, físicamente están bien, deberían despertar en cualquier momento —informó el director analizando con la mirada a cada estudiante de la clase 1-A así como también a sus colegas y gracias a su buena intuición se percató de que estaban más callados de lo normal —¿Sucede algo? —indagó a ambos quienes se miraron entre sí antes de contestar.

—El joven Iida intentó llegar a mí, pero…

—Su quirk no le respondió, era sólo un chico normal en ese momento y me temo que lo mismo va para los demás —completó el peli-negro compartiendo con su compañera la preocupación que tenía en ese momento, aunque no lo demostrara.

—Así que es eso —añadió el director tomando pose pensativa—Pues les informo que no tienen por qué preocuparse, las pruebas que les hemos realizado a los chicos hubieran indicado cualquier anomalía de ese tipo, todos conservan su singularidad—explicó esperando traer un poco de calma a los profesores.

—Pero…¿No es raro? —preguntó la del antifaz —No tenía idea de que existía la posibilidad de perder tu quirk de ese modo y con tantas personas, lo más cercano eres tú Erased Head—señaló ella —No es bueno que un villano esté en posesión de algo como esto, aunque el efecto sea temporal, de cualquier modo…

—¿Qué se sabe de ese tipo? —el de expresión agotada estaba interesado en lo ocurrido y no era para menos, si existe la posibilidad de perder la habilidad dada a un usuario, nada garantiza que no puedan hacerlo de manera prolongada o peor, permanente.

El director devolvió su mirada a los estudiantes, le frustraba no tener información suficiente de aquel sujeto, analizaba cada aspecto y característica que había leído en el informe del caso, pero nada cuadraba.

Su mirada perdida se enfocó en una cama en específico, la joven Yaoyorozu había comenzado a despertar, era un buen indicio, se acercó a la peli-azabache, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla.

—¿Yaoyorozu-san? —la llamó procurando no mostrar signos de alarma en su rostro, aquello no serviría de nada —Estás en el hospital ¿Te duele algo? —la joven lo miró fijamente luego movió su cabeza intentando escapar del mareo que la agobiaba en ese momento.

—Sólo un poco mareada —contestó y cuando llevó su mano derecha a su frente se dio cuenta.

¡Tenía el brazo congelado!

—¿¡Qué está…!? —preguntó con pánico —Director…—sus ojos mostraban miedo y preocupación, el mencionado intentó buscar las palabras apropiadas, era consciente de que aunque escogieron la difícil vida de un súper-héroe, seguían siendo niños, más bien adolescentes.

A pesar de haber pasado por mucho, no todos estaban preparados.

—¡Director! —Recovery Girl ingresó en la habitación con lo que parecía ser una docena de informes llamando la atención de los profesores y la estudiante—¡Los estudiantes han…—se quedó en silencio al ver la situación— Oh vaya, ya despertó una—afirmó con semblante serio —No te asustes pequeña —le reconfortó una vez se colocó a su lado —Esto tiene solución.

—¿La tiene? —preguntaron los presentes de manera unísona.

—La tiene —confirmó Recovery Girl —Pero deberás esperar a que tus compañeros despierten, se necesita hacer de manera sincronizada o no funcionará.

.

.

.

—¡Ah maldición qué rayos son estás cosas! —el último de los estudiantes afectados acababa de despertar, un alivio para sus compañeros quienes esperaban impacientes desde hace tres horas, si bien la mayoría se lo tomó con calma, Bakugpu Katsuki siempre era una excepción.

—Bakugou dime ¿Te sientes diferente? —preguntó Mignight al rubio, pues mirándolo atentamente no presentaba modificación alguna, al menos físicamente.

—¡Claro que me siento bien, por qué no lo estaría, rayos denme agua, estoy sediento!—la sala quedó en silencio la manera en que consiguió la botella de agua, pocas personas estaban acostumbradas a ver algo similar, de hecho, sólo una entendía qué quirk tenía el joven en ese momento.

Pues tenía su lengua enrollada al envase plástico.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó con aparente furia —¿De qué se trata esto? —miró a la dueña de su ahora singularidad.

—Eres muy ruidoso, Bakugou-chan —con expresión calmada respondió Tsuyu ante la pregunta del chico —Si haces silencio, los profesores lo solucionarán pronto.

El aludido miró inmediatamente a su alrededor, en efecto habían varios profesores en la sala. Su actitud cambió al ver la expresión de Aizawa, de alguna forma le tenía respeto por ser su tutor en la academia.

—Gracias Asui-san, como siempre, calmando el ambiente —agradeció la peli-morada —Imagino que algunos se dan la idea de lo que ha ocurrido, pero Recovery Girl les dará, perdón, nos dará más detalles —puntualizó y dio paso a la especialista para que explicara lo ocurrido.

—Muy bien chicos —comenzó —lo que ha ocurrido es un asunto serio, como supondrán por las evidencias, sus quirk han sido intercambiados—les notificó, la sorpresa no fue grande pues era algo que la mayoría había deducido —Al parecer el villano con el que se enfrentaron tiene esta singularidad y la utilizó contra ustedes—una mano destacó en la sala, pues estaba levantada indicando que alguien quería aclarar alguna duda.

—¿Se sabe si el intercambio fue al azar o fue planeada de este modo? —indagó Momo quien había aprendido a regular la temperatura de su cuerpo gracias a que Todoroki despertó después de ella y le indicó cómo.

—Pues respecto a eso —Recovery Girl no sabía cómo explicar la situación, miró a los profesores presentes para que les ayudaran.

—Ustedes mocosos, siguen siendo mocosos después de todo —declaró Aizawa, sin embargo aquello no sirvió mucho, pues la incógnita seguía en el aire.

—Es normal esta actitud, después de todo ustedes son jóvenes en la plenitud de la vida, este tipo de acción son normales, de hecho muchos filósofos han querido explicar este fenómeno que…—¡Yo les explicaré! —Midnight había decidido interrumpir al director, sabía a lo que se exponía, pero no seguiría permitiendo que aturdiera sus mentes de esa forma cuando la explicación era tan simple.

—Un beso —contestó —Aquellos quiénes han intercambiado un beso son los afectados —la sala quedó en silencio, los sonrojos abundaban, este hecho sólo sirvió para confirmar la sospecha de varias parejas en el salón.

Yaoyorozu y Todoroki

Deky y Ochaku

Denki y Kyouka

Además de…

¿Bakugou y Tsuyu?

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —refutó inmediatamente el rubio que aunque lo disimulaba mucho, estaba sonrojado.

Las personas no le hicieron caso, sino que acudieron a la otra parte del asunto.

—¿Es cierto eso Tsuyu-san? —preguntó Mina con curiosidad a la peli-verde.

—Lo siento Midnight-sensei, pero no recuerdo haber besado a Bakugou—respondió ella, la curiosidad del grupo fue aclarada, sin embargo había alguien que no estaba conforme con aquella respuesta.

 _«¿Ella no lo recuerda?»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.:Continuará:._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _N/A:_ ¡Hola! Sé que estoy súper tarde para la KW pero igual quería hacer este fic, lo dividiré en tres partes, así que esto apenas comienza (? Como ven esta parte está enfocada en la explicación, algo de Todomomo y finalmente el nudo de la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado –y me dejen su opinión en un review- también espero no tardar tanto actualizando, ya la segunda parte está en proceso, así que puede que no, pero estoy teniendo problemas con mi pc – espero que todo salga bien UwU

En fin, si ha llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.

-Key


	3. Día 6: Cambio de quirk-Parte 2

_**Katsuyu Week**_

 _ **Día 6: Cambio de Quirk (2/3)**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero academia/My Hero academia no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia._

 _N/A: Disculpen los errores/horrores ortográficos y que les dificulten la lectura, estoy trabajando para que cada vez sean menos xD_

 _N/A 1: En la lectura utilizo lapalabra "_ _ **Quirk**_ _" para referirme a sus poderes, de igual forma hago uso de "_ _ **Singularidad**_ _" con el mismo fin._

 _N/A 2: Hay más notas del autor al final._

…

— _¡No le podrás ganar al gran Bakugou! ¡Muere, maldito! —el campo de batalla estaba en su apogeo en ese momento, todos los estudiantes que se encontraban presentes estaban uniendo fuerzas y poderes para derrotar al villano que decidió retarlos. Por supuesto algunos resultaron heridos, siendo el caso de Yaoyorozu, Denki y Uraraka, quienes por el uso excesivo de su singularidad se vieron afectados por la falta de energía en su cuerpo._

— _Wheeeeeey —Kyouka se encontraba con ellos, afortunadamente podía utilizar su quirk a larga distancia y encargarse de sus compañeros lesionados, junto a ella se encontraba Todoroki quien haciendo uso, sólo de su lado derecho, le brindaba protección a sus amigos debido que le resultaba imposible a la de cabello corto atacar y defenderse._

 _Ver a Kaminari de ese modo le resultaba difícil de asimilar a Jirou, aún no concebía la idea de que por más que entrenara tenía un límite y cuando llegaba a él no podía depender de su juicio para actuar, lo veía como una desventaja pues aquello significaba que no podía utilizar su poder al máximo al menos que tuviera un compañero a su lado._

 _Afortunadamente ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo._

 _Por otra parte la principal razón del joven Shouto para estar en ese puesto, además de sus amigos, recaía en una joven de cabellos azabache que se encontraba inconsciente._

 _ **Yaoyorozu.**_

 _Se sentía culpable por el estado de su compañera, pues por un descuido de él, ella tuvo que utilizar una gran cantidad de su energía para protegerlo, logró su objetivo, pero terminó agotada._

 _«Si tan sólo hubiese tenido más cuidado»_

 _En ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos guardianes se enterara, cada uno dio un beso a la persona que más les importaba en aquel momento, luego de ello fueron severamente atacados por la fuerza del villano, quien se había enfocado en ellos después de haber dejado fuera de combate a la mayoría del grupo._

 _En la batalla fuera de la zona de heridos, sólo se podía apreciar a cuatro héroes de pie, a duras penas._

 _Midoriya Izuku._

 _Bakugou Katsuki._

 _Iida Tenya._

 _Asui Tsuyu._

 _Increíblemente la poseedora del quirk rana había demostrado una gran habilidad para enfrentar al villano, de hecho era la que en mejor estado se encontraba en aquellos momentos, pues debido a la fuerza excesiva de Midoriya una gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba comprometida, por su parte a Iida sólo le quedaba su movimiento especial, aquel que había utilizado en el torneo de la academia, lo había guardado hasta el final pues su efecto sólo duraba diez segundos y no quería desperdiciarlos. Bakugou, a pesar de tener varias heridas en su cuerpo, todavía daba batalla, pues para su fortuna su quirk necesita del sudor de su cuerpo para funcionar, y él tenía mucho en ese momento._

 _Aunque los golpes en su cuerpo había reducido sus habilidades de combate drásticamente._

— _Iida-kun, tengo un plan —comentó Froopy y acercándose al oído del joven de anteojos le contó su plan y éste enseguida mostró su agrado por él mismo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los dos miembros restantes a comunicárselo, sin embargo hubo alguien que no aceptó._

— _¡No me des órdenes maldita sea! —gritó el rubio con evidente frustración —Yo decido cómo pelear._

— _Sabía que dirías algo como eso Bakugou-chan, la cooperación no es algo en lo que destaques, porque tú…—y antes de seguir hablando la chica utilizó su lengua para rodear el cuerpo del chico a impulsarlo hacía el villano, Iida entendió la señal y rápidamente realizó su parte, la cual consistía en colocar a Deku en la parte de atrás del villano, tarea que no le tomó ni dos segundos, y los ocho restantes los utilizó para proporcionarle al villano diversos golpes cuerpo a cuerpo en un intento de ubicar algún punto débil para que de esa forma el ataque final lo diera Bakugou con alguna de sus explosiones._

 _Y el plan se ejecutó tan como la chica lo había calculado._

 _Pero los resultados no fueron los esperados._

— _¡¿Creen que con esas técnicas de niñitos me vencerán?! —la voz grave del villano resonaba en todo el lugar._

— _¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Dekua duras penas antes de desplomarse en el suelo —Mi cuerpo…mis fuerzas…no puedo._

— _¡Midoriya! —gritó Iida intentando acudir a su amigo, pero un golpe sorpresa por parte del villano lo mandó varios metros lejos._

— _¡¿Quién te dio derecho a utilizarme?! —exclamó Katsuki exaltado atacando al enemigo mientras se acercaba a la usuaria del quirk rana —¡¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita? —el chico estaba tan concentrado en la discusión con ella que no se percató de los sucesos de los últimos tres segundos hasta que ella actuó._

— _¡Iida-kun! —gritó Tsuyu estirando su lengua para poder atrapar a su amigo, acción que logró exitosamente, pero a costa de un severo golpe proporcionado por el ente al que enfrentaban en ese momento, tomando por sorpresa tanto a la afectada como a quien la acompañaba._

 _Bakugou vio cómo en cámara lenta Tsuyu era impulsada violentamente hacia la pared más cercana que frenara su acción, sin embargo también notó cómo con todo y el ataque sorpresa, ella nunca soltó a Iida y lo dejó en un lugar seguro antes de ser golpeada._

 _Aquello solamente lo hizo sentir impotente a la situación._

 _Aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo._

— _¡Maldito! —vociferó con notorio enojo, justo cuándo iba a seguir discutiendo Iida lo llamó._

— _¡Bakugou, ve por Asu…Tsuyu-chan! —gritó el de lentes y ahí fue donde el rubio se percató de que los héroes profesionales se acercaban y de manera alusiva a su categoría capturaron al villano. Vio cómo Iida intentó ir hacia Midnight, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, estuvo a punto de unirse a ellos, hasta que escuchó un débil quejido detrás de él._

 _Maldición, estuvo a punto de dejarla abandonada._

 _Mediante maldiciones murmuradas y pequeñas explosiones en sus manos se acercó a la peli-verde llevándose un mal sabor de boca al verla. Se veía terriblemente herida, los morados y la sangre saltaban a la vista, su ropa estaba rasgada, era comprensible que no tuviera fuerzas para valerse por sí misma, de manera que —en un acto poco común en él— se dispuso a llevarla sobre su espalda, sin embargo cuando se inclinó hacia la chica para levantarla, uno de los edificios a su alrededor colapsó, pues la estructura se encontraba seriamente afectada y no pudo resistir más, provocando un leve temblor que no afectó más que unos pocos metros desde su origen, como la batalla había logrado que las pocas personas que se encontraban por allí se fueran, no había víctimas que lamentar, pero hubo alguien que si se vio afectado por aquella actividad._

 _Y es que Bakugou logró perder el equilibrio y cayó, pero no fue el duro suelo con lo que se encontró, sino que se vio dándole, involuntariamente, un beso a la dulce Tsuyu que estaba inconsciente, o eso parecía y por si fuera poco una de sus manos, para prever la caía se sujetó de lo primero que atravesó su camino, siendo esto el pecho de la dueña, hasta ese entonces, del quirk rana._

— _¡Demonios! —el chico impactado por lo ocurrido, se alejó rápidamente, con las mejillas rojas a su máxima expresión, comenzó a preocuparse más al ver que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, pero aquello sólo fue un leve susto pues los cerró inmediatamente. Miró a su alrededor sólo para cerciorarse de que nadie lo haya visto, y así fue, sin testigos._

…

—Creo que ustedes son la excepción a nuestro diagnóstico —explicó Recovery Girl —En cuanto a los demás, el plazo máximo de duración del efecto es de dos días, así que por ahora les pido que se mantengan alejados de cualquier pelea que…—No—interrumpió Aizawa a la enfermera —De hecho esta será una muy buena experiencia para ellos, analizar las fortalezas y debilidades de sus compañeros les ayudará a tener mayor capacidad de reacción y toma de decisiones en sus batallas, por supuesto, será un trabajo en grupo, así que luego de que Recovery Girl les de de alta, practicaremos un poco en el gimnasia de la academia.

Contrario a lo que la especialista de la salud y Midnight esperaban, los estudiantes se encontraban emocionados por la noticia, sin embargo había varias dudas que los estudiantes tenían.

—¿Cómo fue que resultaron afectadas las personas que no besaron a nadie? —preguntó Mineta en voz alta.

—Fue aleatorio—contestó la pequeña anciana —Hicimos un análisis de cada parte de su cuerpo, y a aquellos en los que se encontramos cierto nivel de células de otra persona creamos un cuadro de pronóstico para cuando despertaran, la mayoría está reaccionando como el departamento de salud lo ha predicho, por su parte quienes no cumplían estas condiciones eran quienes nos preocupaban—comentó ella.

—¿Por qué les preocupábamos? —preguntó Mina.

—Por el hecho de ser aleatorio, puede que alguno de ustedes intercambiaran quirk con el villano—contestó Midnight de manera seria —Sin embargo ese no es el caso, afortunadamente.

—Entonces estaremos dos días así —susurró Midoriya —Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para estudiar el comportamiento del quirk de Uraraka-san —el peli-verde se hizo un mar de susurro y se perdió en su propio mundo, por su parte había una castaña preocupada por la situación.

No consideraba que su poder fuera algo de otro mundo, de hecho Uraraka sentía que su quirk era de los más débiles, pues además de tener un límite, ella no puede utilizarlo en sí misma, no es como Denki quien es una especie de conductor de electricidad, o como Todoroki quien puede utilizar su poder en sí mismo y no verse afectado.

Ver a su amigo interesado en su singularidad la hacía sentir especial, aunque temerosa de que descubriera el hecho de que no es tan poderoso como él piensa que es.

—Deku-kun—lo llamó suavemente, sin embargo él seguía ensimismado con sus estudios —Deku-kun—se acercó y esta vez logró sorprenderlo, causándole un gran sonrojo al chico por la cercanía a la que estaba.

—U-Uraraka-san ¿Q-Qué sucede? —preguntó él nervioso.

Ella no podía decirle cómo se sentía, de seguro él preferiría haber cambiado quirk con Iida o Todoroki, no con ella.

—Hey—la llamó con delicadeza tomando su mano de igual forma— ¿Qué sucede? —la miró con esos grandes orbes color esmeralda de manera atenta, ahora la sonrojada era ella.

—E-Es que yo…—ni siquiera podía hablar, él siempre lograba dejarla sin palabras, parecía que era algo mutuo entre ellos.

—Uraraka-san—la llamó —Si estás preocupada por lo que piense de tu quirk no deberías estarlo —afirmó dándole un pequeño masaje con su dedo pulgar a su mano —Debes estar orgullosa de él, lo has tenido desde que tienes memoria, lo has sabido utilizar sabiamente, yo de hecho lo admiro mucho y lo encuentro muy útil, sin embargo…—el joven calló ante el repentino pensamiento que lo invadió, a él le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a su quirk y en el proceso se lastimó varias veces sus brazos y piernas, él tenía el entrenamiento adecuado para ello, sin embargo Ochako, era una principiante sin preparación.

—¿Deku-kun?

—Uraraka-san ¿Sería demasiado pedir que no utilices mi quirk? —solicitó de repente.

—Deku…¿Por qué?

—Yo obtuve mi quirk a una edad tardía, más de la normal, tuve que entrenar mucho para acostumbrarme a él y aún así no podía controlarlo, no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo, saldrías lastimada gravemente y…

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo! —vociferó en un tono de voz alto, pero no tanto para llamar la atención de los demás —Si tú puedes utilizar el mío, yo también quiero aprender a utilizar el tuyo, quiero sentirme más cercana a ti y comprender lo que conlleva utilizar tu quirk, nunca volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta, por eso yo…

—Está bien —aceptó él al verla tan convencida—No será fácil, pero intentaré evitar que te lastimes gravemente, agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mí…Ochako —la sonrisa posterior que Izuku le dedicó la motivó lo suficiente para acercarse y darle un beso en su mejilla, seguido un abrazo del que ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pues por medio de esa acción sentían el latir de sus corazones de manera sincronizada, la calidez de la persona amada que impregnaba su ser y la confianza construida fortalecida por actos como ese.

Todo aquello lo hicieron creyendo que nadie los veía, sin embargo eran el centro de atención en ese momento, eran una pareja adorable, a juicio de todos y lo demostraban día a día con escenas de ese tipo.

Luego de eso nadie comentó nada y despidieron a sus profesores para poder descansar, después de todo mañana sería un nuevo día en el que practicarían algo que jamás imaginaron que fuese posible.

Debían descansar.

.

.

.

—¡Puedo escucharlo todo! —exclamó con entusiasmo Denki cuando se concentró lo suficiente para escuchar los sonidos imperceptibles para el oído humano, Kyouka le estaba enseñando lo básico para utilizarlo, según ella lo primero que se debía hacer es conocer lo que te rodea para saber exactamente hacia qué lugar dirigirte, Kaminari mostró dificultad al principio, pero luego de varias horas de entrenamiento lo había conseguido y se encontraba maravillado por descubrir aquello de lo que antes no se percataba.

—Tienes un quirk muy interesante, Jirou —le dijo mientras movía sus orejas por la emoción —Tus días deben ser muy entretenidos con esto, ahora veo por qué atrapaste a Mineta cuando quería espiarlas en el baño de chicas—sin darse cuenta el chico había tocado un tema delicado para la peli-morada. Ella no se consideraba atractiva en lo absoluto, de hecho hasta se reprendió a sí misma por sentirse decepcionada de que aquel pequeño pervertido no la quisiera espiar, sin embargo eso sólo confirmaba lo que siempre supo.

No llamaba la atención de nadie.

El rubio con la singular marca de rayo en sus hebras capilares se percató del cambio de humor en la chica, por lo que como el despistado, pero buen amigo que es intentó cambiar el tema.

—Es una suerte que nadie sospeche que nos besamos ¿Cierto? —pero como solía ocurrirle, las cosas no salieron bien, la chica lo miró asombrada por lo que había dicho y posteriormente el enfado y la decepción se apoderaron de ella.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? —preguntó cabizbaja formando puños con sus manos y debido a su nuevo quirk, se podía visualizar chispas procedentes de su cuerpo.

A Kaminari le esperaba un mal día si no conseguía tranquilizarla.

—E-Espera K-Kyouka, eso no es lo que quise decir, yo en verdad—suspiró antes de continuar hablando, aunque no lo pareciera ella era una chica muy sentimental y es muy sensible, por lo que debía tener cuidado con lo que saliera de su boca —Me gusta estar contigo, sólo lo dije porque sé que eres tímida y no te gusta que los demás comenten acerca de tu vida personal, pero no te hagas ideas locas, si te besé fue porque en serio me gustas y en serio aprecio el hecho de que siempre estás para ayudarme, lamento ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero a la vez me gusta serlo porque eso me garantiza que tendrás una sonrisa en tu rostro —en el momento de la batalla sin que Todoroki los viera, o al menos eso creía, y aprovechando que sus compañeros no tenían tiempo de mirarlo Denki tiró de la mano de Kyouka para acercarla más a él y poder darle un beso, tomó aquellas precauciones por ella, a él le daba igual si los veían o no, utilizó las últimas energías que tenía para realizar dicha acción.

Y nunca se arrepentirá por ello.

—K-Kaminari —la había dejado sin palabras, ese chico estúpido siempre lograba sentir bien consigo misma —Lamento ser tan insegura —murmuró con vergüenza.

—¡Hey! No te preocupes ¿Crees que no sé que eres así? —le dijo sonriente —Me gusta cada aspecto de ti y si piensas que me alejaré sólo porque te tienes baja autoestima, estás equivocada, estoy aquí para hacerte sentir como la genial e increíble persona que eres —la actitud de aquel chico seguía siendo tan radiante, incluso sin tener su singularidad consigo, él lograba irradiar tanta luz que incluso llegaba a pensar que la que quedaría descerebrada sería ella por admirarlo tanto.

—¿Seguimos entrenando? Hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte con mi quirk y quiero aprender más de tuyo —la invitó mientras se dirigían al lago artificial de aquel lugar, pero antes de ir el chico se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Escuchas eso? —le preguntó intentando contener la risa por la frase cursi que se le acababa de ocurrir. Jirou miró a su alrededor, pero no encontraba lo que sea que estuviese causando el ruido que el rubio escuchaba.

—No sé de qué hablas —le contestó.

—Por supuesto que no —susurró él con una sonrisa y seguidamente tomó la mano de ella y la colocó sobre su propio pecho a la vez que conectaba su auricular en la tierra y conseguía que las vibraciones provocadas por su corazón se hicieran más notorias — ¿Lo sientes ahora? Porque a mí me está volviendo loco, sucede cada vez que estoy contigo —confesó avergonzado haciéndola reír tontamente por la escena que estaban protagonizando.

Definitivamente amaba a ese idiota.

.

.

.

—¡Cómo es posible que nunca hayas probado los ositos de goma! —exclamó con total asombro Momo al enterarse de que Todoroki nunca había probado tales dulces —Los hago siempre, no me importa gastar energía en ellos, es increíble que no supieras de su existencia.

—Bueno, no es que sea un amante de los dulces después de todo, en mi infancia no tuve tiempo para comprarlos — _pero gastaría cada célula de mi cuerpo para hacerlos si aquello te hace sonreír,_ pensó, pero no comunicó.

—Shoto…—la peli-azabache no sabía qué decir, cada vez que compartía un momento con el chico con heterocromía descubría una nueva faceta de él, sabía que le tocó vivir una infancia llena de órdenes y de cumplir las expectativas de los demás, lo entendía, pues ella había vivido algo similar con sus padres, sin embargo a temprana edad supo independizarse y vivir por sí misma, no había cortado relación con sus padres, pero le resultaba difícil entablar una con ellos.

—Entonces ¿Este es de fresa? —el profesor Aizawa les había dicho que podían buscar el mejor ambiente para practicar con sus quirks, siempre y cuando en la demostración final no hicieran algo mediocre, algunos decidieron ir al gimnasio, otros a algún terreno al aire libre que les proveyera de la privacidad y espacio suficiente para practicar sin molestar a nadie, ni salir heridos.

Sin embargo ella tuvo otra idea, cuando le comentó a Shoto lo que tenía en mente este no se opuso, pues de alguna manera le llamaba la atención su propuesta. Y así fue como terminaron en la cocina de Yaoyorozu preparando todo tipo de dulces y bebidas, hacían una buena combinación, pues él se encargaba de crear los materiales bajo su tutela y ella de la preparación, cocción y refrigerado de los mismos.

—Nunca había hecho algo como esto —comentó el peli-blanco, peli-rojo de manera nostálgica —Estoy seguro de que a mamá le gustaría probarlos —dijo mientras sostenía entre sus dedos un osito de goma color verde que nacía de su brazo —Yaoyorozu, este quirk es maravilloso y tú haces muy buen uso de él —le alabó logrando ruborizarla, el hecho de que alguien con el talento de Todoroki la felicitara de forma tan natural le resultaba un poco vergonzoso, pero a la vez agradable.

—Gracias —ofreció ella —Y tu quirk es maravilloso, apuesto a que nunca hubieras imaginado que podrías usarlo de este modo ¿Verdad? —sin saberlo, ella había conseguido que la tranquilidad del momento fuera efímera, el chico tenía cierto conflicto con su singularidad, sabía que era muy fuerte, pero odiaba el hecho de cómo lo obtuvo.

—Todoroki, no deberías pensar más en ello —aconsejó ella tocándole el hombro —En lugar de eso piensa que este eres tú y que todos a tu alrededor te aceptan tal y como eres —continuó, pero está vez tomando su mano y sujetándola fuertemente —Y sólo importa lo que tú pienses—el chico, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, esbozó una sonrisa, agradecía estar al lado de una persona tan admirable y que lo reconfortara en sus peores momentos, se guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo y contestó a la pregunta que le habían realizado.

—Es cierto, nunca concebí la idea de cocinar con mi quirk.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, de igual forma agradezco si me dejan un comentario con su opinión del capítulo.

Pues ¿Qué les digo? Espero que hayan disfrutado la variedad de parejas que coloqué en este capítulo, me tomó tres días escribirlas xD les confieso que me gustó trabajar con todas, se me hacen adorables ¿A que sí? \OwO9 bueno, aprovechen, pues en el próximo capítulo no habrá tanto –tengo que enfocarme en el Katsuyu xD- y como vieron/leyeron, sí hubo un beso, sólo que no fue de la forma tradicional.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que continúen leyendo nwn/

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
